The ★ Collection: 25th Anniversary Edition
}} |artist = |released = 1992 |recorded = 5 July 1966 - 9 December 1968 |length = 0:55:21 |genre = |label = |producer = , , , , , , , , |compiler = Paul M. Robinson https://www.discogs.com/Monkees-The-Collection-25th-Anniversary-Edition/release/3068558}} The ★ Collection: 25th Anniversary Edition is a released in 1992. It contains 20 of The Monkees' greatest hits. The album did not include any material from the 1980's reunions, focussing strictly on the band's 1960's output. Track listing |note1 = 1986 Stereo Mix |writer1 = |vocal1 = |length1 = 3:08 |title2 = |note2 = Album Mix |writer2 = , |vocal2 = |length2 = 3:16 |title3 = (Theme from "Head") |note3 = Single Mix |writer3 = Gerry Goffin, Carole King |vocal3 = Micky Dolenz |length3 = 4:13 |title4 = |note4 = Stereo Album Mix |writer4 = |vocal4 = |length4 = 2:45 |title5 = (Alternate Title) |writer5 = |vocal5 = Micky Dolenz |length5 = 2:35 |title6 = |writer6 = , |vocal6 = David Jones, |length6 = 3:22 |title7 = |writer7 = Joseph Richards, |vocal7 = Micky Dolenz |length7 = 2:08 |title8 = Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow) |writer8 = |vocal8 = David Jones |length8 = 2:13 |title9 = |note9 = Stereo Album Mix |writer9 = |vocal9 = Micky Dolenz |length9 = 2:25 |title10 = |note10 = Mono Mix |writer10 = Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart |vocal10 = Micky Dolenz |length10 = 2:42 |title11 = |writer11 = Neil Diamond |vocal11 = Micky Dolenz |length11 = 2:47 |title12 = |note12 = 1969 Stereo Mix |writer12 = Neil Diamond |vocal12 = David Jones |length12 = 2:50 |title13 = |writer13 = Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart |vocal13 = David Jones |length13 = 2:19 |title14 = Cuddly Toy |writer14 = |vocal14 = David Jones |length14 = 2:40 |title15 = Hold on Girl (Help is on its Way) |note15 = 1987 Stereo Mix |writer15 = Billy Carr, , Ben Raleigh |vocal15 = David Jones |length15 = 2:28 |title16 = She |note16 = 1987 Stereo Mix |writer16 = Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart |vocal16 = Micky Dolenz |length16 = 2:38 |title17 = Words |note17 = 1967 Stereo Album Mix |writer17 = Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart |vocal17 = Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork |length17 = 2:51 |title18 = |note18 = 1967 Stereo Mix |writer18 = Michael Nesmith |vocal18 = Micky Dolenz |length18 = 2:36 |title19 = What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round? |note19 = 1986 Stereo Mix |writer19 = , |vocal19 = Michael Nesmith |length19 = 3:07 |title20 = |writer20 = Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart |vocal20 = Micky Dolenz |length20 = 2:18 |total length = 55:21}} Session Information " " *Written by *Lead vocal by *Harmony vocal: *Backing vocals: David Jones *Electric Guitar: *Bass Guitar: *Drums: Eddie Hoh *Percussion: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid, and Unknown *Bell: Bill Martin *Piano: *Keyboard: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Violin: Nathan Kaproff, George Kast, Alex Murray, and Erno Neufeld *Trumpet: Pete Candoli, Al Porcino, and Manuel Stevens *Piccolo Trumpet: Manuel Stevens *Trombone: Richard Noel *Bass Trombone: Richard Leith, and Philip Teele *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Arranged by *Recorded at Victor Studio A, , 14 June, and RCA Victor's "Nashville Sound" Studio, Nashville, TN, 9 August, 1967 *Released: 25th October 1967 and 22nd April 1968 *Original Single: Daydream Believer (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: *Duration: 0:03:08 *Genre: *Label: *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1986 Stereo Mix *Channels: *The song was originally released as a single, replacing "Love is only Sleeping" (which was originally going to be the Monkees' next single) reaching #1 on the pop music charts. *The copy of the song presented here is the 1986 stereo mix which is 9 seconds longer than the 1967 stereo album master.https://monkeesmixography.wikidot.com/1967-06-14-daydream-believer " " *Written by and *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: David Jones, and Michael Nesmith *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Acoustic Guitar: Bill Chadwick *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Eddie Hoh *Percussion: David Jones *Piano: Peter Tork *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 10 and 11 June, 1967 after their performance. *Released: 10th July and 6th November 1967 *Original Single: Pleasant Valley Sunday (A-Side) *Original Album: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Recording Session: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Duration: 0:03:16 *Genre: *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1967 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *The song was originally released as a single, reaching #3 on the pop music charts *Micky Dolenz was the only member of The Monkees to not contribute to this track instrumentally. *The stereo album version differs from the version released as a single, also heard on the mono album. *The stereo and mono mixes feature slightly different vocals by Micky on the opening verse. *The fade on both released mixes is deliberately drowned in reverb and noise, but a karaoke mix released in 2004 features a conventional fade. " (Theme from Head)" *Written by Gerry Goffin and Carole King *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: David Jones, and Unknown *Guitar: Ken Bloom, and Danny "Kootch" Kortchmar *Bass Guitar: Doug Lubahn *Drums: Michael Ney, and John Raines *Percussion: Michael Ney, and John Raines *Cymbals: Russ Titleman *Keyboard: Leon Russell, and Ralph Schuckett *Cello: Gregory Bemko, David Filerman, Jan Kelley, and Jacqueline Lustgarten *Double Bass: Max Bennett, Clyde "Whitey" Hoggan, Jim Hughart, and Jerry Scheff *Brass: Bill Hinshaw, and Jules Jacob *Woodwind: Bill Hinshaw, and Jules Jacob *Unknown: John R. Hoenig *Produced by Gerry Goffin *Arranged by Jack Nitzsche *Conducted by Russ Titelman *Recorded at California Recorders, Hollywood, 26 and 28 February, 1968 *Released: 23rd September and 1st December 1968 *Original Single: Porpoise Song (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:04:13 *Genre: Experimental Music, Psychedelic Pop *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1968 Stereo Single Master *Channels: Stereo *Reached #62 on the . '''" " *Written by Michael Nesmith *Lead vocal by Michael Nesmith *Guitar: Harold Bradley, Mike Saluzzi, and Billy Sanford *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith, and Wayne Moss *Steel Guitar: Lloyd Green *Banjo: Bobby Thompson *Bass Guitar: Norbert Putnam *Drums: Jerry Carrigan *Percussion: Unknown *Piano: David Briggs *Organ: Michel Rubini *Bass Harmonica: Charlie McCoy *Brass: Don McGinnis *Trumpet: Bud Brisbois, Buddy Childers, and Ray Triscari *Trombone: Dick Nash *Tuba: John Kitzmiller *Violin: Buddy Spicher *Produced by Michael Nesmith *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Nashville, Tennessee, 1 June, and RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, California, 9 December, 1968 *Released: 26th April and 1st October 1969 *Original Single: Listen to the Band/ (A-Side - previously the B-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: Head/'' '' *Duration: 0:02:45 *Genre: *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1969 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *Though not a huge hit at the time, the song has become a sort of theme for the group. Though Nesmith claims the lyrics weren't a plea to be judged on musical merit, people nonetheless chose to view them that way. Rhino records even chose the song's title as the name of the group's box set, released in April 1991. Michael would later rerecord it with his own group . Ironically, "Listen to the Band" was originally performed with Peter Tork on their NBC TV Special early that same year. That version differs greatly from the single or album release. The album mix of the song has a slightly longer organ bridge section than the single mix does.https://monkeesmixography.wikidot.com/1968-06-01-listen-to-the-band *"Listen to the Band" was originally the B-Side, and "Someday Man" the A-Side. However because the former charted - at #63 - higher than the latter - #81 - and gained enthusiastic response, Listen to the Band was re-released as the A-Side. " (Alternate Title)" *Written by Micky Dolenz *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: David Jones, and Peter Tork *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Micky Dolenz *Timpani: Micky Dolenz *Percussion: David Jones *Organ: Peter Tork *Piano: Peter Tork *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Engineered by: Hank Cicalo *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio B, Hollywood, 2 March (7:00 PM - 12:00 AM), and Studio C, 4 (12:00 PM - 1:00 AM) and 8 March, 1967 (12:30 PM - 12:00 AM) *Released: 22nd May 1967 *Original Album: *Recording Session: Headquarters *Duration: 0:02:35 *Genre: *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1967 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo " " *Written by and *Lead vocals by David Jones and Peter Tork *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Peter Tork *Steel Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: Jerry Yester *Drums: Micky Dolenz *Tambourine: David Jones *Piano: Peter Tork *Maracas: David Jones *Cello: Frederick Seykora *French Horn: Vincent DeRosa *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Engineered by: Hank Cicalo *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio C, Hollywood, 16 (12:00 - 7:00 PM) and 22 March, 1967 *Released: 22nd May 1967 *Original Album: Headquarters *Recording Session: Headquarters *Duration: 0:03:22 *Genre: *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1967 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *Some compilations credit songwriting to Gerry Goffin and Carole King, and production to Boyce, Hart and . "For Pete's Sake" *Written by Joseph Richards and Peter Tork *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Peter Tork *Electric Guitar: Peter Tork *Electric 12-String Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Micky Dolenz *Tambourine: David Jones *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio C, Hollywood, 23 and 24 March, 1967 (1:00 PM - 2:30 AM) *Released: 22nd May 1967 *Original Album: Headquarters *Recording Session: Headquarters *Duration: 0:02:08 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1967 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *An edited version of the song became the closing theme for the show's second season. "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" *Written by *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones and Peter Tork *Guitar: Sal Ditroia and Al Gorgoni *Acoustic Guitar: Neil Diamond *Bass Guitar: Russ Savakus *Drums: Buddy Salzman *Organ: Maurgan Cheff *Keyboard: George Butcher and Stan Free *Percussion: George Devens and Kauren Seguer *Other personnel unknown *Produced by *Recorded in New York City, 15 and 23 October, 1966 *Released: 9th January 1967 *Original Album: *Recording Session: More of the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:13 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1966 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *An extended mix of the song featuring an organ solo can be found on the 1994 reissue of More of the Monkees. " " *Written by *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Tommy Boyce, Wayne Erwin, and Bobby Hart *Guitar: Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Bass Guitar: *Drums: Billy Lewis *Organ: Bobby Hart *Percussion: Henry Levy *Produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Arranged by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Recorded at Western Recorders, Studio #1, Hollywood, 26 July, 1966 *Released: 21st November 1966 and 9th January 1967 *Original Single: (B-Side) *Original Album: More of the Monkees *Recording Session: More of the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:25 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1966 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *Reached #20 on the pop charts, making it the first Monkees B-Side to chart. *The original mono and stereo mixes differ slightly in two spots. On the stereo mix, Micky's vocal is dubbed in at the end of the instrumental bridge just before the second verse; this vocal bridge does not appear on the mono mix. During the fade, Micky's repeated, "Not your steppin' stone" begins sooner on the stereo mix than on the mono mix. The mono single fades out earlier than the track from the mono album, despite that both versions are shown with a playing time of 2:25. " " *Written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Unknown *Electric Guitar: Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Acoustic Guitar: Tommy Boyce *Bass Guitar: Larry Taylor *Drums: Billy Lewis *Percussion: and David Walters *Produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Engineered by Dave Hassinger *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio A, Hollywood, 25 July, 1966 (7:00 PM - 3:00 AM) *Released: 16th August and 10th October 1966 *Original Single: Last Train to Clarksville (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: The Monkees *Duration: 0:02:42 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1966 Mono Album Master *Channels: Mono *The song was originally released as a single, reaching #1 on the pop music charts. " " *Written by Neil Diamond *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Peter Tork *Guitar: Sal Ditroia and Al Gorgoni *Acoustic Guitar: Neil Diamond *Bass Guitar: Dick Romoff and Russ Savakus *Drums: Buddy Salzman *Piano: Jeff Barry *Organ: Arthur Butler *Keyboard: George Butcher and Stan Free *Percussion: George Devens *Tambourine: Jeff Barry *Produced by Jeff Barry *Recorded in New York City, 15 and 23 October, 1966 *Released: 21st November 1966 and 9th January 1967 *Original Single: I'm a Believer (A-Side) *Original Album: More of the Monkees *Recording Session: More of the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:47 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1966 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *Reached #1 on the pop charts, and becoming The Monkees' biggest hit. *An earlier version of the song can be found on the 1994 Reissue of More of the Monkees. " " *Written by Neil Diamond *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocals: Neil Diamond, and Unknown *Guitar: Al Gorgoni, Don Thomas, and Hugh McCracken *Bass Guitar: Louis Mauro and James Tyrell *Drums: Herb Lovelle *Piano: Stan Free *Organ: Arthur Butler *Tambourine: Thomas Cerone *Produced by Jeff Barry *Arranged by Jeff Barry *Engineered by: Ray Hall *Recorded at RCA Studio B, New York City, 21 (11:00 AM - 7:00 PM) and 24 January, and 4 and 6 February, 1967 *Released: February (Withdrawn) and 8th March 1967 (Reissued) *Original Single: A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You (A-Side) *Recording Session: Headquarters *Duration: 0:02:50 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Single Version + 1969 Stereo Mix *Channels: Stereo *Reached #2 on the pop charts. *Both mono and stereo mixes of "A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You" were made, the master recordings of the song disappeared after the 1960's, with later issues being made from dubs of the earlier mixes. The original stereo mix (with reverb added to the vocals, a longer fade, no handclaps, and David Jones singing "oh girl, oh girl" over the bridge) first appeared on the album in 1969 and later on other collections, until the multitrack master was rediscovered by Rhino Records; a new stereo remix, more closely matching the mono version, was issued as a bonus track on Rhino's two CD deluxe version of Headquarters in 2007.https://monkeesmixography.wikidot.com/1967-01-21-a-little-bit-me-a-little-bit-you " " *Written by Tommy Boyce, and Bobby Hart *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocal: Unknown *Electric Guitar: Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Bass Guitar: Joe Osborne *Drums: Billy Lewis *Tambourine: Billy Lewis *Percussion: Henry Lewy *Saxophone: Jim Horn, and Jay Migliori *Trumpet: Oliver Mitchell, and Roy Caton *Trombone: Lew McCreary *Produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Arranged by Don McGinnis *Recorded at United Recorders, Hollywood, 26 and 28 December, 1967 *Released: 2nd March and 22nd April 1968 *Original Single: Valleri (A-Side) *Original Album: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:19 *Genre: , Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1968 Stereo Album Master (without Fade) *Channels: Stereo *The song was produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart, but like all songs recorded for The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees, the producer's credit was given to The Monkees. *Reached #3 on the pop charts. *Second time the band recorded it, with the same personnel; the remake was so the Monkees could take production credit. *Colgems chief Lester Sill rejected the first mix, saying it needed "more punch", and had a overdubbed. *This version was used for the episode "Monkee's Blow Their Minds" with the fade-out dropped (a factor which would later be used on compilations). *The original version of the song was used in the episodes "Captain Crocodile" and "Monkees in Manhattan". It was also eventually released on Missing Links Volume Two. "Cuddly Toy" *Written by *Lead vocal by David Jones *Harmony vocals: Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, Peter Tork, and Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Acoustic Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Micky Dolenz *Tambourine: David Jones *Piano: Peter Tork *Electric Piano: Peter Tork *Cello: Edgar Lustgarten *Horns: Ted Nash, Tom Scott, and Bud Shank *Wind: Ted Nash, Tom Scott, and Bud Shank *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 26 April, 1967 *Released: 6th November 1967 *Original Album: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Recording Session: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Duration: 0:02:40 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1967 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *The copy presented on Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited does not have a fade, while appearances on compilation albums do. *Demo was under the name "By Any Boy". *Selected by the band after Nilsson auditioned several songs for the group. *Some have interpreted the lyrics as being about a . In the liner notes to the CD's 1995 release it is stated that producer was angered to discover this. "Hold on Girl (Help is on its Way)" *Written by Billy Carr, Jack Keller and Ben Raleigh *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocal: Micky Dolenz *Other personnel unknown *Produced by Jeff Barry and Jack Keller *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 10 September, and American Studios, Studio City, 23 October, 1966 *Released: 9th January 1967 *Original Album: More of the Monkees *Recording Session: More of the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:28 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1987 Stereo Mix *Channels: Stereo *An earlier slower version of the song was released on in 1990. *This was the only track to appear on the Monkees' The ★ Collection: 25th Anniversary Edition that unfortunately did not appear on the , the first disc of , and . Was it just not as commercially well known and / or successful? The earlier version however does appear on the second disc of The Definitive Monkees. "She" *Written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, Peter Tork, Tommy Boyce, Wayne Erwin, Bobby Hart, and Ron Hicklin *Guitar: Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Bass Guitar: Larry Taylor *Drums: Billy Lewis *Tambourine: Norm Jefferies *Percussion: Unknown *Organ: Bobby Hart *Produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio A, Hollywood, 15 August, 1966 *Released: 9th January 1967 *Original Album: More of the Monkees *Recording Session: More of the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:38 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1987 Stereo Mix *Channels: Stereo *While Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart are officially credited as the writer's of the song, several sites and sources claim , Jeff Barry, and to have co-written the track.https://www.letras.mus.br/monkees/26722/ These hints are incorrect. Badalamenti and Faithfull did not begin collaborating until the mid 1990's,Press, Joy (April 1995). "Spins: Marianne Faithfull - A Secret Life". Spin. SpinMedia. 11 (1): 200. Retrieved 12 Sept. 2016. when they wrote a completely called "She". Jeff Barry's work with the band on this and later albums is well-documented (including writing the song "She Hangs Out") and there is no reliable evidence or reason to believe he contributed to this track. "Words" *Written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Lead vocals by Micky Dolenz, and Peter Tork *Backing vocals: David Jones, Michael Nesmith, and Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Eddie Hoh *Percussion: Michael Nesmith *Chimes: David Jones *Tree: David Jones *(Hammond B-3) Organ: Peter Tork *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio A, Hollywood, 14 June, 1967 *Released: 10th July and 6th November 1967 *Original Single: Pleasant Valley Sunday (A-Side) *Original Album: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Recording Session: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Duration: 0:02:51 *Genre: Psychedelic Pop *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1967 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *The song was originally released as a single, reaching #11 on the pop music charts *Originally recorded for in August 1966, but rerecorded for Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited under the group's direction. The original version was eventually released on . *In the music video, Peter plays the guitar, Michael plays the bass, Davy plays the drums and Micky sings and plays the tambourine. They said that this is what The Monkees lineup should have been. *The single mix is different from the album mix presented here. Micky says "ah" twice in the single mix. " " *Written by Michael Nesmith *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, Michael Nesmith, and Peter Tork *Electric 12-String Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Acoustic 12-String Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: John London *Drums: Micky Dolenz *Tambourine: John London *Harpsichord: Peter Tork *Produced by Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Recorded at RCA Victor Studio A, Hollywood, 23 February, 1967 (2:00 - 10:00 PM) *Released: 8th March 1967 *Original Single: A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You (B-Side) *Recording Session: Headquarters *Duration: 0:02:36 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Single Version + 1967 Stereo Single Master *Channels: Stereo *Reached #39 on the pop charts *The 1987 stereo mix of the song which is more commonly used today features additional backing vocals during the harpsichord solo, while the mono mix doesn't. The original 1967 stereo mix does not include the additional backing vocals, so it is otherwise more similar to the mono mix, only it's in stereo.https://monkeesmixography.wikidot.com/1967-02-23-the-girl-i-knew-somewhere-v2 "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" *Written by Owens "Boomer" Castleman, and *Lead vocal by Michael Nesmith *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Electric Banjo: Douglas Dillard *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Eddie Hoh *Produced by: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 20 June, 1967 *Released: 6th November 1967 *Original Album: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Recording Session: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn and Jones Limited *Duration: 0:03:07 *Genre: Country Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1986 Stereo Mix *Channels: Stereo *Chosen by Michael Nesmith for the country feel it gave off; Murphey was an old friend of Nesmith's. *The released mix features group vocals, but an early mix featured only a double-tracked vocal by Nesmith. *Used in the episodes "It's a Nice Place To Visit...", "Monkees Marooned", and "The Monkees Race Again". The version included in "Monkees Marooned" had a slightly longer run time, owing to the song's chorus being repeated four times after the last verse, instead of three times. " " *Written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, Wayne Erwin, and Ron Hicklin *Guitar: Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Bass Guitar: Larry Taylor *Drums: Billy Lewis *Percussion: Gene Estes *Organ: Bobby Hart *Produced by Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, and Jack Keller *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 5 and 19 July, 1966 (2:00 – 7:30 PM) *Released: 10th October 1966 *Original Album: The Monkees *Recording Session: The Monkees *Duration: 0:02:18 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *Mix/Version: Album Version + 1966 Stereo Album Master *Channels: Stereo *An earlier version of the song can be found on the 1994 reissue of The Monkees. References Category:Pages Category:Pages related to The Monkees